Stay
by KayyyReneee
Summary: Oneshot. Brooke and Nathan have been having an on going affair after her attack. This is just a look into side the relationship. AU. To the song Stay by Sugarland.


**I took out the last little chorus I felt it dragged out the story and didn't really go with how I was writing it! Any way's hope you enjoy this just a short little one shot, to the song Stay by Sugarland!**

**Stay: Brooke and Nathan**

_**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**_

_**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**_

_**It's just another call from home**_

_**And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying**_

Brooke stared at the clock on her nightstand as she watched it slowly creep to 11:31. Her and Nathan had just finished having another round of mind blowing sex and he was currently laying beside her with his arm casually thrown over her waist, his breathing was calm but he wasn't asleep. Brooke sighed as the clock changed to 11:32. Any minute now Nathans cell phone would go off and he would be gone. That was the last thing Brooke wanted as she laid there silently praying Haley didn't call asking where he was and when he would be home.

The affair between Nathan and Brooke stared 4 months ago. It started shortly after Brooke was attacked in her store. Nathan seemed to be the only one she felt comfortable around and they soon realized they had feelings for each other. Brooke hated being the other woman but understood why Nathan couldn't leave Haley. They had a son together and he need to be strong for that family. But it still hurt Brooke to know she'd never be first in his life.

Brooke hated when he got the call, it always panned out the same. Nathan would tell Haley he was just finishing up at the rivercourt, or at the store, or where ever he told her he was this time. Then he would get up and get dress while Brooke laid there silent tears running down her face. He would apologize and tell her he wished it could be different and that one day it would. Brooke would say she understood and he'd be gone.

_**And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave**_

_**But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve**_

_**Oh, for the next time we'll be hereSeems like a million years and I think I'm dying**_

_**What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?**_

"Ring Ring." there it was the sounds of Nathans cell phone going off through Brookes house. He picked up like usual.

"Hey Haley...I know I'm running late...traffic was crazy....I'm getting ready to leave the supermarket then I'll be home...ok...love you too." He hung up the phone and looked over at Brooke.

"I'm sorry baby but I've got to go." Nathan said getting up. Brooke hesitated but soon spoke, this time was gonna be different.

"Nathan don't go." She said as he pulled his jeans on. He slowly turned around and looked at her. Brooke now had tear's in her eye's and was pleading with him.

"Brooke you know I can't do that."

"Why, why can't you. It kills me every time you leave. What do I have to do to prove to you how much I love you. I know you love me to or you wouldn't come see me. I can love you more than Haley, and you know I love Jamie. I think we could be a great family!" Brooke tried.

"Brooke I love you too." Nathan said sitting down beside her as he wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb.

_**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?**_

_**When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know**_

_**We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah**_

"Then why don't you stay! I'm begging you!" Brooke asked as the tears flowed even more.

"Brooke I have a family to worry about..."

Brooke cut him off, "That's not even an excuse anymore. Jamie's old enough to understand and you haven't touched Haley in months. She doesn't love you like I love you. You've been married to her for 6 years and she still doesn't know what buttons to push. She's not your soul mate Nathan, I am! I love Jamie so much, I could give him a great life, I could give us a great life!"

Nathan sat there looking at Brooke. He was a torn selfish man. He'd never thought about how this was effecting Brooke. Never had she begged him to stay an now he didn't know what to do. He loved Brooke, she was something so special and she deserved to be loved in a meaningful relationship. Nathan also loved his family, but could he move that family, would Jamie be ok with living with Brooke?

Brooke cut into his thoughts, "Nathan it doesn't have to be this way, just stay with me."

_**You keep telling me, baby there will come a time**_

_**When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine**_

_**But I don't think that's the truth**_

_**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**_

_**It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share**_

"Brooke I've told you to just be patient and wait, I just need time to think, maybe for Jamie to be a little older. I promise you one day, you won't have to worry cause I'll be your's all your's with no one to share me with." Nathan said taking her into a hug hoping that what he had just said would do for now.

Brooke pulled out of the hug and looked at him, "I don't believe you! I don't believe that's the truth, you've been telling me this for four months Nathan. I hate this, I hate being the other woman, I hate thinking that I'm tearing up your marriage, I hate that Haley's my best friend and I feel like I'm betraying her in the worst way! I hate the fact that I feel like your just using me, like you can come here when ever and I'll be here for you to have fun with then leave in the middle of the night. And most of all I hate waiting, I'm so tired of it! Hurts too much to know that I love you with my whole heart but can't have your's! I hate that I have to share you and your time its not fair to her and it mostly not fair to me!"

Nathan had never seen Brooke so conflicted and he didn't know how he was suppose to respond. Nathan stood up and sighed flinging his arms around.

"Brooke I don't know what to do!" Nathan said in frustration. "I love you! I want to be with you! But I don't know if could live with myself if I tore up my family." Nathan sat down in the chair that was in the corner of Brookes room. She stood up and walked over to him kneeling down in front of him.

"Nathan you wouldn't tear up your family. Jamie would still have you and Haley, you too just wouldn't live in the same house. Haley's got to know what's going on by now. All these late nights and the fact you haven't touched her that way in months. She has to know, your just going to hurt her more by stringing her alone. I don't want to force you out of your marriage but I can't live like this anymore and I can't let you go!"

"I know, I can't either."

_**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?**_

_**When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know**_

_**We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?**_

"Then why don't you stay!" Brooke had a smile creep on her face, "Think about it we could start a family, you, me, Jamie, baby Brooke, baby Nathan!" Nathan also had a smile start to show, "We could wake up in the morning to the sounds of the pitter patter of feet and we could go to sleep to there soft snores!" Brooke couldn't help but get excited when it came to talking about there future with Nathan there was nothing more she wanted.

"Come here." Nathan said as he pulled Brooke into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"God how cute would it be to have a little girl with my hair and your eye's." Brooke laughed.

"Oh she'd defiantly have your smile." Nathan said looking into Brooke's eyes, "And you attitude." He added to get a rise out of her.

"Oh please you'd be lucky to have another Brooke Davis in the world! Plus your son would so have your cockiness! I can already detect a little in Jamie."

"Yeah my son's are going to be hard core ladies men." Nathan stated proudly.

Brooke giggled, "We could have a whole basketball team and cheerleading squad of kids."

"That would be nice." Nathan said as he gently kissed her temple.

"Then why don't you stay?" Brooke couldn't help it it was nice talking about the family and stuff but if she didn't ask him they wouldn't get anywhere.

_**I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger**_

_**And I think I know just what I have to do**_

_**I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it**_

_**I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?**_

_**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**_

"Brooke..."

"Nathan I can't take it anymore! All of this talk about family just makes me want you more!"

"I know Brooke I'm so sorry, that I've done this to you." Nathan said

"I know you didn't intentionally mean to hurt me or Haley for that matter but, I think you need to know I feel like I've put to much into this relationship for it to end, I've also put to much into it for it to just stay an endless string of one night stands. This is breaking me. I hate waking up in the morning to find that your not there. I have given you all of me, my heart, my soul, hell I've given you more than I've given anyone. You're the first guy I've opened up to since your brother broke my heart all those years ago, and in return you give yourself to Haley. So next time your lying awake at night and your wanting to sneak out and come over here, remember I gave you a choice to stay...and so far you've turned it down." Brooke said standing back up and walking to her dresser, her back to him.

"Brooke you can't be serious. You can't throw us away! I love you and I want to be with you! How many times do I have to say it?" Nathan asked standing up and walking towards her.

Brooke whipped around to look him in the eye's, "You can say it as many times as you want, but until you act on it..." Brooke broke off as the tears begin to fill her eyes, "We're threw." Brooke collapsed to the floor and started crying. She didn't want to end things with Nathan but she couldn't do this any longer it wasn't healthy for her.

Nathan got down on the floor and pulled Brooke into his lap and just hugged her, "I'm not going any where." He whispered as he kissed her. Brooke leaned into him and closed her eye's. Finally she could be happy.

**The end!!! Press the little review button and let me know what you think....as for my other story beachside talk....if your still reading that i've been so uninspired by that story....so that's why i wrote every chapter as an ending and the last chapter was the ending...sorry.....although if you read my story happy....i've written like 9 chapters of that and i plan on posting them when i've finished....i'm also currently attempting to write a novel so it might be awhile....just a heads up on whats going on with me lol :D**


End file.
